Beauty and the Beasts
by MysticVeil
Summary: Ophelia is running away from her past, back to her home in Ambrose. But she is captured and now a prisoner to child hood friends Bo and Vincent. As time goes on she begins to grow feelings for both brothers and soon a dark love forms between the three, but when her past comes back to take her, the beasts will go to bloody lengths to keep their beauty. VincentxOCxBo
1. Chapter 1

1

I was never one to run away. When I was younger, I could stand up to anything and face it head on. When did I become so weak? My head was pounding and I was used to be knocked in the head, but not to the point that I had passed out. I let out a soft groan feeling my eyes slowly start to open, my vision starting to not be so blurry.

"Well looky here. She's finally waking up. Get in here Freak." I heard a southern voice say. I blinked further and could see a brown ceiling above me. A figure stood above me, and slowly the shape began to take form. His face was older, but I knew that face. It's been many years since I left Ambrose, but I didn't think anyone would still be here let alone him. Another face loomed over me. Jet black long tresses fell over the white face of someone.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

"Mm mm mm it's been a while since we had some dark meat come through town." he said looking me over biting his lip a bit. I gave a soft sneer.

"Still a little pervert. I guess some things never change." I whispered. Now he arched a brow.

"Oh this one has some bite to her." he said. My eyes fell atop of the masked figure and I was surprised how tall he grew.

"You guys must have been here a long time if you don't even remember me." I said moving to sit up. My hands were the first things I tried to move, but that's when I noticed they were constricted and swollen. I looked down to see they were handcuffed together as well as my ankles. What the hell? Now my face was gripped and I was forced to look up at him.

"Just what the hell are you talking about? And you had better say something interesting or else you're going to be added to our collection real quick. Well." he said with a scoff and a smirk, "that's your only option really."

Collection? What the hell was he talking about?

"It's me, Ophelia Loveless." I replied. "My momma and I use to live across the street from you guys. Um, your mom created wax figures for us. When you were being a bad boy your mom dropped you and Vincent at our house and you watched TV with me." I said. As I watched the memories flood back into his brain, Bo's smile began to fade and he began to look shock and almost sad? Vincent looked from his brother and down at me, I could see his eye through the left side of his mask. He looked shocked. His other eye was pitch black. Because he was missing an eye. I looked at him.

"You always wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast, because you always seemed so interested in the beast, but you were not the beast. You were the beautiful one." I said smiling softly. Slowly, Vincent began to touch his face, his fingers trembling and now he leaned them down towards my face, but Bo hit his hand away.

"Stop it." he said violently. I looked at Bo now. He was still as aggressive as ever. Vincent leaned back from us now. I looked between the two boys.

"What is going on boys, why am I chained up like this?" I asked, but Bo just glared down at me.

"Shut up." he snapped and turned from me now pacing back and forth, his hand covering over his mouth. My mouth shut immediately and slowly my heart began to pound. What was going on?

I tried to remember what happened before I was knocked on coconscious. I drove in and was low on gas. I was searching for someone who could help me and I saw someone in the gas station, at the counter, but he wasn't moving. He was very still. I couldn't really picture it all out in my head still.

"We can't…kill her." I heard Vincent said lowly, and now my head snapped up. Kill me? "She's our friend."

"Shut up, she ain't our friend!" Bo said.

"Oh great disown me." I said and he pointed his finger at me violently and I was use to that stance, that glare that could mean I was about to be struck.

"Shut up." he snapped again and I flinched and looked away. Now he looked at his brother and looked a bit sympathetic. "Just let me think."

Now he paced around a bit before storming out of the room. I blinked and now began to grow a bit nervous about what has been going on in this town since I left it. I looked over at Vincent who didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

"Vincent?" I asked lightly and he looked down at me. "Is Bo going to kill me?" I wasn't surprised at how calm I was. Every day I asked myself if _he_ was going to kill me. I never knew the answer really. Vincent just looked around at the ground for the answer.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked instead, and now he looked directly in my face. From what I could remember, he never spoke much. But he was the good boy out of the two. Bo was always the annoying one, I used to think. He was always the bad one. Vincent muttered a bit under his breath and then hurried from the room. I watched him leave with curious eyes and now I was left alone in an old dirty looking house.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was unsure of what was going to happen to me. Obviously, these boys had changed. They were not the boys I use to know all those years ago. I was still left alone on the couch and I looked around wondering what was going to happen to me. I was afraid and nervous, but maybe this is how it was supposed to be for me. I mean, I had made so many other decisions in my past that weren't the best for me.

I heard heavy footsteps in fast rhythm. He was coming back fast. Bo entered the room and gave me a mild glare. Behind him was Vincent who just remained in the door way watching.

"Just what the hell are you doing back in Ambrose, Ophelia?" he asked saying every syllable in my name. I looked down in thought trying to remember.

"I am… hiding." I replied. He didn't look convinced.

"From who?' he asked.

"A family member." I replied with mild sharpness trying to avoid eye contact with the two now. Vincent looked up with mild curiosity, and I looked at Bo. "So… since you two seem to be the only ones here, what are you going to do with me?" Bo scoffed.

"We ain't the "only" ones here." he said snobbishly before running his fingers through his hair some with a sigh. "Well it seems we can't get rid of you being that you're somewhat family, but we can't let you go either. So I guess you're our responsibility now."

Get rid of me? Were these two men really violent that they would actually hurt me for no reason?

"What does that mean?" I asked softly looking from both men now leaning further into the smelly, but strong couch. Bo looked me over for a second while twirling his fingers around the living room area.

"It means you get to stay alive… and you don't get to leave this house without adult supervision ever. That is until we can trust you." he said. Wait, this couldn't be happening.

"Stay here? For how long? I- I can't stay here." I replied.

"Forever! It's either that or you get to join the other citizens of the town." he threatened as he moved right up to me taking hold of my face hard. His fingers hurt in my skin, and I was used to it, used to it hurting this badly. Other citizens? What did he do to the other citizens here? But there were other citizens though. I didn't see anyone on my drive in, but knowing they were here then maybe I could ask for help the first person that I saw.

I remained quiet and waited for my face to be released.

"Now that we understand each other. Vincent will show you your room." he said taking a key and unlocking the restraints around my ankles. He paused for a moment and then lifted his head and looked at me with a slight glare. "If you try to run away, you will not get far and you will regret it."

I had no idea who these boys were now. They were not the young innocent and slightly soft hearted children I use to know. I gave a nod and he nodded and unhooked the chains around my wrist now.

"Vincent will show you to your new room and he will bring up the clothes you had brought with you from your car." he said before giving me the most random of smiles. "I'll get dinner started."

Now he walked away into what looked like a kitchen. Now the tall long haired man loomed over the couch, and I flinched at how quick he was there. He was so silent how could he just appear? I looked up at his eye, and he just stared down at me. His mask looked so hollow, I could only imagine what it was made out of. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Even as a child, he was quiet. I never knew what was hidden behind his eye. I was afraid of him when he first came over to my house. I avoided him, I didn't look at him and to me he was a ghost. But then as time went on and he continued to come over, I realized he wasn't so different from me after all.

Vincent held out his hand to me and it looked big now. I remember it being so small. I looked from his hand to his face not wondering what he would do if I denied it. I got my answer when he slowly curled his hand and took a step back.

"Follow me." he mumbled lowly and turned from me. He began to walk from the room, and I got up from the couch and slowly followed after him. It was dark in this hall and there were stairs on the left of me and on the right was a door and it looked like it could lead me to freedom. "I wouldn't try it."

I looked from the door to Vincent who was looking back at me from over his shoulder. He continued up the stairs up and I cautiously followed behind. There were no pictures on the walls and they were actually pretty dirty. This house was pretty dirty actually. Did they not clean up this place? I was brought to a small room. There was a small bed with black blankets with a nightstand on both sides of it. There was a lamp on the left nightstand and to my right was a dresser and a closet and a bathroom. On my left was a small window.

Vincent moved to the side so I could go in which I did with caution. I looked around the place tucking my hands in my pocket. At least the room looked clean.

"I'll come for you when it's time to eat." he said lowly and turned from me.

"Vincent." I called out stopping him, but he didn't turn to me. I was somewhat afraid to ask this question for I expected some action from asking a stupid question. "Am I really not allowed to leave?" There was only silence for an answer then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I just sat at the end of the bed staring at the wall in front of me. It stared right back at me. What would these boys do to me? Things have definitely changed from when we were kids. This was serious. I had just ran from one trouble into another. What was I going to do?

There was a faint knock on the door, and I jumped a bit and looked over at it. My heart is pounding with utter fear, and I was unsure of what to even answer. This wasn't my room. I didn't reply, so the door opened quite swiftly and in came Vincent looking concerned. I jumped and leaned back onto the bed with a gasp of initial shock. He looked at me stunned.

"Why didn't you answer?" he asked in his low curious tone. I blinked madly now and shrugged.

"I- I didn't know I needed to. It's not really my room." I replied. I looked beneath his arm and noticed some towels. He looked down for a minute and then back up.

"For the future…and your safety, you should answer." he told. I nodded quickly and he came closer inside and held up the towels. "You can bathe with these. I will return with your bags."

He handed them out to me and I was tensed almost immediately. Slowly, I reached out my hands and slowly took the towels and wash cloths, and as I did, one of his large callused hands moved over mine. I wasn't sure what to make of this gesture, but I nodded slowly.

"Thank you." I replied, and without any other words, he left. I ran my fingers over my curls once I threw the towels to the side. This was crazy, all of it. Maybe I should win over their trust and if they left me leave the house, I can call to someone in town and they could help me escape. I sat there for fifteen more minutes it seemed, and there was another knock at the door, but it was firmer. I cleared my throat remembering my instructions.

"Come in?" I asked. Now the door opened swiftly once more and in came Bo. He gave me a crooked smirk and I felt almost disappointed that it wasn't Vincent. His eyes were dark like those of a man who could not be trusted. In his hands he held two bags.

"You sure packed a lot of stuck Ophelia." he said once again speaking every syllable of my name. He dropped my bags right beside the dresser. I noticed one of the locks of the two locks on one bag was unlocked. I swallowed a bit and looked from the bags to him.

"You went through my stuff?" I asked and he looked from them to me and shrugged.

"Well sure. Gotta make sure you don't have any weapons that could hurt me and my brother." he said. "But you sure got some cute panties in there. Red is definitely your color. You should wear those red lace panties in there and the pink ones or the white ones."

"Stay out of my stuff." I said and he didn't seem concerned by my meaningless threat for he was looking at the towels now and now he looked lecherously curious.

"Ohh were you about to take a shower? Maybe I should join and make sure you're squeaky clean." he swooned taking a step closer to the end of the bed and I moved further onto it quickly.

"I'd prefer Vincent." I said quickly with a bit of acid in my tone. I don't know why I said that, but anything to get him to stop moving would be helpful. And that seemed to both stop him dead in his tracks and shock him.

"You would prefer my _brother_ over me?" he asked angrily. Now I expected him to hit me or something. He looked down as if searching the ground for the answer. I knew I had pissed him off. His eyes grew dark with anger and he looked up at me.

"Be ready for dinner. If you aren't ready in five minutes I will personally drag you out and dress you my damn self and darlin' I can get pretty handsy around a pretty girl." he commanded harshly and slammed the door behind him causing me to jump at the loud noise. It took me a few minutes to calm my rapid heart beating and a few minutes to process his threat. Did he just call me pretty?

I shook my head of the thought and hurried and opened my brief case. I noticed I didn't have my cell on me. That mean the boys had it. Shit. If _he_ tries to track me my phone could lead him here. I hoped that day wouldn't come, because if he finds me he will kill me if these boys don't. I looked out the window to see the moon was up high. So night clothes were in order. I pulled out some blue pajama pants and a black tank top. I wore the white lace panties and white comfort bra. I wasn't really flat chested, and it would be a cold day in hell before I start to sag at my age.

I hurried into the shower and was lucky to find soap. I bathed quickly and got out and moved to my bag and rubbed lotion on my body. Another knock made me jump again.

"Come in." I answered, and the door opened and Vincent leaned his body in. He had on some brown sweater and pants on. His hair still fell over his face covering his mask. I had never seen Vincent without his mask on, even as kids, and I was still very curious to what he looked like. I use to just stare at him, and now he was just staring at me for a moment.

"Dinner." he finally replied. I nodded sliding on my socks and now moving towards the door. He stepped out so I could leave and we just stood there before each other. After a moment, he finally turned and began to walk down the hall. I followed him back down the stairs passing the front door once more. I followed him into a brown dining room. It wasn't brown, but the dusty bulbs in the lamps around the room made it seem brown. There was a rectangular table with three chairs, two at both ends and one at the middle.

Bo was just putting plates down when he looked up at us. He now smiled wild and whistled with interest.

"Well here she is, the guest of honor." he said. Vincent left me to sit on the right side of the table, and Bo just pulled out the chair and smiled at me. I inhaled lowly and slowly worked my way around the table. Bo followed my body as it moved and when I was before him I began to sit down into the chair and he tucked me into the table. I felt his nose inches from my cheek inhaling it. I leaned back out of instinct now. He chuckled lowly. "You smell good."

I stared at him from out of the corner of my eyes now and just waited for him to back away and move to the other side of the table. Now I looked down at my food which was a plate of mashed potatoes and steak. In seconds, Bo began to dig in to his food. I just sat there and stared at him for a moment and then glanced over at Vincent who just played with his mashed potatoes now. I looked down at my food now. It didn't look bad and sadly I was starving.

"Well don't just stare at it." Bo said firmly. I looked at him to see him staring hard at me. "It ain't poisoned." After a few seconds, Vincent got up with his plate and left from the dining room. I watched with mild fear not liking to be left alone with Bo. Bo watched him leave and I wondered where he was going. He seemed to be a positive wall separating Bo from me, but with him not here, I felt like I was thrown into the deep end of danger.

"Don't mind him. He has only ever eaten around me. With you here, I guess he's all shy now." Bo explained before looking at me with hard eyes once more. "No eat."

This time there was no room for just sitting here. I picked up my fork and ate the no season steak and the butter-less mashed potatoes.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I was happy to be finished with the food. I was hoping Bo would let me go to sleep or something or just let me go. He let out a low burp and wiped his mouth with a white cloth.

"I hope you enjoyed my cookin'." he said. I swallowed some and let the edge of my tongue slide over my teeth.

"It was different." I said in a light, but positive tone and nod. He nodded back with approval and scooted back in his chair.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." he said and took his plate. He began to walk over towards me, and I was immediately tensed closed my eyes and looked away. I heard shuffling and opened my eyes to see him picking up my plate. "Now no need to be scared. You are our friend after all. You just do what you're told and everything will be just fine."

I looked him up and down slowly not believing him from a second.

"I just don't want to get hurt." I said carefully. He gave me a confused look as if I was crazy.

"Why we'd never hurt you, Ophelia. You are our friend and truth be told Vincent and I always did have little kid crushes on you. Maybe I can't bring myself to harm such a pretty face." he said using his free hand, as he stacked the plates in one hand, to gently graze my cheek. I gave a mild jump and closed my eyes for a second. Once he was done caressing my cheek, he moved into the kitchen and put the plates in the sink.

"You're probably tired," he pointed out and as he said that, Vincent was coming down, his plate empty of food. Bo smiled," Ah just in time. Your turn to wash the dishes."

Vincent only nodded and came over towards the sink. Slowly, I stood up from my seat and Bo turned his attention to me, and now I froze. He scooted the chair back and smiled.

"Let's get you to bed." he said in a deviant tone. I was tensed at his words and glanced at Vincent who just washed the dishes ignoring us almost. I looked back at Bo and just nodded. I needed to get them to trust me. Maybe one of them first, then the other. Bo raised his hand wanting me to move first, and I cautiously moved around him and moved towards the living room. He followed right behind me, and already he was too close to me. I was use to _him_ hovering over me, but not a stranger. I moved up the stairs quickly and he hurried right behind me.

When I was getting close to the room I was to stay in, I felt a firm hand grab my forearm, and now my back was against the wall. My heart was pounding once again, and now Bo's face was so close to mine. His eyes looked down into mine, and I could smell the natural scent of a man wash over me. His breath danced across my lips.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked in a low sensual tone, and I couldn't stop the shiver that shot up my spine. For some reason, I wanted to test Bo. I wanted to get on his nerve enough to see him explode. But for now his explosion could get me killed. He did say he and Vincent had crushes on me. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"Do I make _you_ nervous?" I asked letting my lips inch closer to his. Now he leaned back as if caught off guard by my actions. He looked me over now and smiled darkly as his hand now moved down my arm and over towards my stomach.

"You really want to play this game?" he asked lowly. Our eyes kept contact with one another and I just looked him over, mostly to see what direction his hand was going on my stomach.

"You're the only one playing the game. You're not ready to play with me." I said. He now gave a dry chuckle letting his hand move beneath my shirt and up towards my left breast.

"Oh I'm ready alright." he said lowly. I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see Vincent standing there. His body was stiff now. I couldn't tell what he was thinking due to his mask, but once Bo cupped my breast firmly, I looked back at him.

"Want to play with us Vincent?" I asked and now Bo looked over towards the top of the stairs to see Vincent too. He backed away and growled with annoyance.

"Vincent, you pervert, what're you doing watching me? Go on get out of here." he said raising his hand up for Vincent to get. Vincent's body went rigid as his brother raised his hand. He looked between the two of us then turned and went back down stairs. Bo looked back at me with suspicion.

"We will be continuing this game. Don't you worry about that… now get to bed." he commanded. I was still tense and almost frozen, but I gathered myself and moved off to my room. Our eyes continued to watch each other as I moved. His head even followed my body until it disappeared into the room. I closed the door, wanting to lock it, but I didn't want to cause trouble by doing so. I looked around at the room once more. It was dark, I never cut on the lamp. Everything seemed so still, like time officially stopped for me. I now saw the dresser.

I looked at my bags wondering if I should put my clothes in there. I decided not to even think of my clothes. I inhaled and closed my eyes for a moment wondering what I should do. I heard a faint knock on the door and I just looked up.

"Come in." I answered. The door opened, and I slowly turned to see it was Vincent. He blended in with the darkness now, and he looked like a large shadow. I swallowed some.

"What is it?" I asked nervously and he just closed the door, his body still facing me, and walked over to me. I backed away for a minute, and he paused in his movements.

"You don't have to be afraid." he said lowly. I looked him over now.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you. I am a prisoner here, Vincent. How can I believe anything you say?" I asked. He looked away for a moment.

"Because you are still alive." he said. Fear devoured me more and I looked him over with my eyes.

"You have killed people." I said more as a conclusion than a question. He didn't reply, so that was a yes. "And Bo has killed people."

Still no answer. I looked down for a moment.

"What did Bo mean when he spoke of a "collection"?" I asked. He just looked up at me.

"Don't try and escape… and you'll never find out." he said and turned from me and moved to the door. He opened it and then looked back at me. "I would get some rest. I don't know what my brother has in store for you."

Now he left the room. I looked over from the door and now over to the bed. I hoped is was somewhat comfortable. I moved over towards it and slowly moved the black comforter off to see another layer of blankets and I touched it. It was fuzzy and warm. I leaned over and smelled it. Oddly enough, it smelled clean. Thank god. I slowly got in as if I didn't trust the bed itself.

I was cold for a second after pulling the blankets over me. I curled up mostly and soon I got warm. It took me hours to get to sleep.

Morning couldn't come quick enough, because the door opened up, and my eyes snapped open due to movement in the room. I sat up quickly trying to be alert and there was Bo in a black dress up shirt and pants with some blue and white trucking hat.

"Wakey wakey eggs and backey. It's time to put you to work." he said with a smirk on his face that I didn't trust one bit.

Author's Notes

Hope everyone's enjoying the fanfic. Reviews are always welcomed and expect an update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Bo gave me instructions to clean the entire house. He gave me cleaning supplies and this black dress to clean in. It looked like it was a maid's dress or something. After threatening me with violence if I were to leave the house, he left and Vincent was in charge of me. All he did was stand there in the middle of each room I cleaned in and watched me. As I finished wiping down the sink, I glanced over at Vincent and noticed he was staring into a toaster. I leaned over a bit and realized he was looking his mask over.

"Your mask," I started causing him to look over at me quickly, "What's it made of?" He was quiet for a moment and just looked down.

"Wax." he replied. I looked back towards the sink and kept cleaning it. That's right. His mom made wax figures and stuff.

"Your mom made things out of wax right?" I asked glancing back at him and he nodded. I nodded in response. "Why did you come here?" I was still for a moment before now moving to wipe the counter.

"I wouldn't be here if you two weren't holding me here." I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around and I was face to face with him now, his mask the only thing I can see aside from his big brown eye.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked in a harder tone. I looked down for a moment before looking to the side.

"I just wanted to come home… see how everything was here." I replied.

"Why?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I watched his eye looked down for a bit.

"Because you cared." he replied. I sighed and just shrugged shaking my head.

"I just needed to get away from it all." I replied. The abuse, the yelling, the fights. Vincent stared at me for a moment before moving back to the silver toaster to look at his mask. I continued to clean the down stairs area until it was spotless. Now I looked back to Vincent.

"What now?" I asked and Vincent just looked around.

"I don't know." he answered. I sighed and looked around for a moment.

"Is there something else I am supposed to clean?" I asked. He looked around himself before giving a shrug and I thought for a moment.

"Can I at least go outside?" I asked.

"No!" he snapped quickly and I nodded swiftly trying to calm him.

"Okay, okay." I replied before looking around. So, I guess that a new goal of mine. Getting them to let me outside. It wasn't long before Bo walked in through the back door, and we both turned to him watching as he inspected the room. He began to smirk as if impressed.

"Whoo wee you sure know how to keep a place spotless." he said looking me over with his hands on his hips. "And you sure look pretty in that dress." Now he began to move over towards me and I tensed and looked my head away as if trying to avoid his face. Vincent watched us with uncertainty.

"I should reward you for that… but maybe tonight," he said looking at Vincent, "We got a couple who needs our help. I'll leave them to you while I watch her." My heart quickened at the thought of others being here. Vincent only turned and moved towards one of the drawers and opened it. My eyes widened as he now pulled out a large pair, and I mean large pair, of scissors as well as a huge cutting knife from it.

"What is he going to do?" I asked watching as he took large steps out the back door. Bo grabbed my shoulders holding me in place and I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"Now don't go worrying your pretty little head over nothing. My brother will take care of those unwanted guests… and then it'll just be the three of us." he said. I winced not even wanting to think of what he meant by his words.

"God, what has happened to you?" I asked struggling against him some causing him to shake me.

"I grew up." he said before taking hold of my arm and pulling me from the kitchen.

"What are you going to do with me? Make me clean your house every day? Why not just let me go! You have no reason to keep me here?" I shouted as he dragged me up the stairs.

"Because my dear Ophelia, like it or not, your family. Vincent doesn't want to kill you and truth be told neither do I. "he replied pushing me into the wall and pushing his body onto mine so I couldn't move so much. "But we have limited options. If we let you go you may or may not tell anyone about this place. If we keep you though, you will serve a purpose, because if you don't have one then we will add you to our collection."

I winced at his words knowing that he was going to kill me. I knew the look in his eyes. I saw them in _his_ eyes, but like _his_ eyes, I saw something else in Bo's eyes. Convincement. He wanted a reason for keeping me alive, and I had to give him one. I looked down for a moment thinking maybe I could do what I do best to stay alive. Lord I hope it kept me alive. My hands were still free as he held my shoulders against the wall, and I nodded.

"Okay, okay. I can be of use to you." I replied trying not to cry. I placed my hands on his chest and rubbed them very slowly. He glanced down at my hands before looking back up at me. "You can do whatever you want with me."

God it's been a few weeks since I said those words. I let my fingers unbutton his shirt slowly and he watched more as I let my hands trail over his wife beater and then slowly under the shirt and over his chest. I felt mild sweat and swallowed some.

"You're sweating. You must have worked really hard today." I replied and he let his eyes fall back on my hands as they began to move south now towards his pelvis.

"Well," he started, "It ain't easy keeping this town alive by myself." I nodded letting my hands trail further down before they reached his pants. I kept my eyes on him as I started to unzip him and unbutton him. His hands now began to slowly loosen from my shoulders and slide down my arms slowly.

"And you do a great job." I whispered now trying to get his pants down a little so I could reach inside. Bo looked more intently at me and I knew if I started this, I wouldn't be allowed to stop.


End file.
